Hémoglobinement votre
by Tryu
Summary: Fraîchement devenu vampire, Drago Malefoy se retrouve en fâcheuse posture lorsque son binôme en Potions fait preuve d'une curiosité mal venue. Cette dernière, ayant remarqué qu'il se comportait de manière étrange, décide de découvrir ce qu'il cache. Et puis, ce n'est pas inédit, quand Hermione Granger a quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est impossible de le lui enlever.
1. Chapter 1

Oyé, oyé,  
Jeunes gens, sachez que vous venez de fouler un parquet ciré, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, enlever vos chaussures et installez-vous confortablement.  
Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai pris une décision, (oui, c'est un grand moment dans l'histoire) j'ai décidé, TOUTE SEULE, de répondre au défi de Hamataroo. Ce défi se nomme hémoglobine.

_Résumé du défi :_ Drago est un jeune vampire qui à du mal à se concentrer en cours de potion. Pourquoi ? Juste parce que sa partenaire de binôme (Hermione) porte depuis peu les cheveux attachés assez haut, dégageant son cou. Drago à de plus en plus de mal à tenir son envie de sang bien qu'il ait un moyen de substitution (boire son propre sang). Mais que se passe-t-il quand Hermione cherche à comprendre le comportement étrange de Drago ?  
Obligatoire :  
\- Le titre doit comprendre le mot Hémoglobine (c'est pour ça que mon titre ressemble à rien d'ailleurs xD)  
\- Voldy est mort et le père de Drago aussi  
\- Hermione doit le surprendre dans la salle de bains des préfets et voit ses cicatrices, s'approche mais il la bloque contre le mur (à vous d'inventer pourquoi et s'il lui fait quelque chose).

So, dramione, comme vous avez pu le constater. Dans cette folie, j'ai entraîné Caladwen7 (hippopotame anonyme pour les intimes (càd google drive avec qui elle s'est récemment lié d'amitié)) qui, en plus de me supporter moi et ma folie, doit bidouiller des merdouilles de mon imagination un peu trop farfelue. Merci, chère bêta 3 (c'est bon, ta tête est assez grosse comme ça ? xD)

Si vous n'avez pas pris peur en lisant mes bêtises, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Sachez juste que je ne mords pas (ou pas fort en tout cas) et qu'on sait faire des gâteaux virtuels (ceci n'était pas un message d'incitation à reviewer, pas du tout !).  
Sur ce, bisous sur vos fesses ! (je crois qu'on va vraiment créer un club de distribution de bisous sur les fesses, Cala...)

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille prit place à côté de lui, Drago nota son air dégoûté ainsi que sa colère. Il était également dans le même état. Pourquoi, de toute la classe, ce fichu Slughorn avait-il décidé de lui mettre Granger comme binôme ? "Gryffondor/Serpentard" avait-il justifié, comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose ! La guerre était finie, certes, il avait été reconnu comme innocent, certes également, mais bon sang, Gryffondor/Serpentard de rien du tout ! Et pourquoi lui mettre une fille, d'abord ? Quitte à toucher le fond, pourquoi pas Potter ou la belette ? _J'aurais dû mettre tous les professeurs au courant de ma condition_, pensa sombrement le Serpentard.

La guerre avait été meurtrière, et il y avait beaucoup de pertes, de veuves et d'orphelins. Lui-même n'avait pas été épargné après la bataille finale. Voldemort s'était allié avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques : loups-garous, trolls, vampires. Ces derniers, ayant eu vent des "traîtres", ceux qui avaient déserté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la fin, avaient préparé une attaque. Le manoir Malefoy s'était retrouvé assiégé de vampires enragés. Lucius, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy avaient combattu vaillamment. Malheureusement, le père de Drago avait péri avant l'arrivée des Aurors, et Drago s'était fait mordre violemment avant que sa mère ne tue le vampire en cause.

Le mal était fait. Le vampire qui l'avait mordu savait ce qu'il faisait. Drago était devenu l'un des leurs. Lorsque le médicomage en charge l'avait annoncé à sa mère, il se rappellerait toute sa vie de son regard d'incompréhension. Horrifiée, elle était partie en courant le plus loin possible de lui, son propre fils, qui faisait à présent partie de la race des assassins de son mari. Au bout de quelques heures, après avoir repris ses esprits, elle était revenue avec un visage si froid que Drago s'était dit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la voir du tout. Sa transformation avait été douloureuse et solitaire. Il avait dû souffrir devant les regards experts des médicomages de St Mangouste.

Il n'y avait eu personne pour lui tenir la main, ni pour lui assurer que tout ira bien. Les vampires n'avaient pas été énormément étudiés, et les médicomages ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Ils pensaient que Drago deviendrait complètement fou et assoiffé de sang. Ce qui, heureusement, ne fut pas le cas. Il était rare pour un sorcier de se faire mordre et de devenir un vampire. Cela touchait plutôt les humains. Les médicomages lui avaient proposé des poches de sang pour se sustenter. Devant le regard plus qu'écœuré de sa mère, il avait refusé, et il chercha pendant de longues heures un autre moyen. La soif devenant incontrôlable, il s'était accidentellement mordu. Il remarqua alors que son propre sang pourrait l'alimenter.

Sauf qu'il avait soif, tout le temps. Elle était supportable la plupart du temps, parce qu'il buvait beaucoup d'eau et se forçait à manger de la nourriture humaine pour épaissir son sang, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait du sang humain, d'une fille de préférence. Un garçon suffirait, mais il avait remarqué être attiré par le sang des filles de l'école plus que de raison. Car ce désir de sang était étroitement lié avec le désir tout court. Il n'avait personne à qui en parler, aucun de ses camarades, et encore moins Pansy qui se précipiterait pour lui donner sa veine. Ce serait horrible de boire son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Malefoy ? chuchota hargneusement sa camarade.

Drago reprit ses esprits avant de poser ses yeux sur Hermione. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, des cheveux indescriptiblement laids. Cette crinière étouffante, même un lion n'en aurait pas voulu. Voyant que le Serpentard fixait avec dégoût ses cheveux, elle piqua un fard et essaya discrètement de les lisser. Chose, bien entendu, impossible. Le vert et argent secoua la tête, exaspéré. Au moins, cette touffe couvrait son cou. Il resta donc à une distance correcte d'elle sans éveiller les soupçons.

Le cours se passa rapidement. Pour une fois, Il n'y eut aucun incident. Les élèves sortirent rapidement, ravis d'avoir fini la journée, et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Drago fut rejoint de Pansy et ses acolytes. Hermione, quant à elle, rejoignit Harry et Ron. Ce dernier essaya de la faire sourire en la plaignant d'être à côté de ce vil Serpentard.

\- Il devrait avoir honte de vivre sous la coupe de tels préjugés. La guerre est finie, plus rien ne le retient d'être aussi... lui, bougonna le rouquin.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Il l'avait regardée avec un tel dégoût... comme si elle était sale ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, comment Malefoy pouvait être aussi... inchangé ? Mais qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il devienne un gentil petit Serpentard ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais elle avait pensé que le monde changerait. Que chacun se rendrait compte de ses erreurs.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle ignora promptement la bande de Malefoy. Elle se délecta des mets délicieux préparés par les elfes de maison, et elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller les remercier quand elle en aurait le temps. Ensuite, chacun parla de ses projets d'avenir. Ginny avait encore une année devant elle à Poudlard après celle-ci pour y réfléchir. Harry et Ron souhaitaient devenir Aurors. La Gryffondor n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Et toi, Hermione ? Tu penses faire quoi après cette année ?

\- M'occuper de la S.A.L.E, répondit la jeune fille au tac au tac.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, mais leur regard entendu n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- Je pense aussi que j'aimerais bien rentrer au Ministère de la magie.

Harry, Ginny et Ron la regardèrent, surpris. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire : elle avait toujours eu la S.A.L.E en tête. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'y penser cette année.

\- Mais c'est génial, Hermione, s'extasia Ginny.

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent avec entrain. Hermione fut emportée par leur bonne humeur. Après le dîner, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La Gryffondor prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle était ravie de la voir de plus en plus fréquentée au fil des ans. Le savoir pouvait permettre aux élèves de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que celles de leurs parents. Tous les livres concernant la magie noire avaient été déplacés, bien à l'abri des petits esprits innocents et confus des élèves.

La jeune fille s'attela à ses devoirs pour la semaine d'après. Elle alla rapidement chercher quelques livres concernant le sujet qui l'intéressait. Tandis qu'elle parcourait les étagères remplies, elle aperçut Drago Malefoy au fond de la pièce, seul. Il avait étalé de nombreux livres sur la table et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Depuis la rentrée, il semblait étrange. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait maigri, et les cernes sous ses yeux devenaient affolants. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Hermione l'observa, cachée derrière une étagère. Il se frotta les yeux et porta une main crispée à sa gorge en grimaçant. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. La Gryffondor se retourna, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais elle se sentait comme si elle avait violé l'intimité de quelqu'un. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et lle ferma aussitôt les yeux. _Zut, il va me refaire des remarques désobligeantes..._

\- Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

La Gryffondor se retourna vivement pour tomber sur Ginny. La rouquine était en tenue de Quidditch et semblait avoir parcouru des kilomètres.

\- Euh... oui. Je croyais que tu étais partie jouer.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je t'ai trouvée bizarre aujourd'hui, s'expliqua la jeune fille. C'est à propos de Ron et Lavande ?

Hermione s'empourpra. Évidemment, elle avait plutôt mal vécu le fait que Ron se remette avec Lavande, mais maintenant elle le prenait avec plus de recul, même si c'était douloureux. La guerre les avait éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Ron était venu lui annoncer que c'était fini.

Voilà une semaine que la guerre était finie. Hermione était partie voir ses parents et les ramener en Angleterre avant de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Ron et Harry étaient allés aider les professeurs et le Ministère pour rendre Poudlard aussi neuf que possible. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Ron l'avait prise à part pour lui parler. Cela faisait pour elle une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise et ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Hermione l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré fort. Seulement, la réponse à cette étreinte était timide, voire détachée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait. Sa question lui parut déplacée. Elle piqua un fard et baissa la tête en se confondant en excuses. Le Gryffondor lui assura qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Tu sais, c'est dur de ne plus voir Fred venir me faire des farces. Georges semble si... vide. Maman se montre forte, mais elle flanche dès qu'elle se pense seule. Et papa, il... il se noie dans le travail.

La jeune fille tendit la main vers lui, mais se ravisa en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir de sa compassion. Il prit une grande inspiration qui lui parut douloureuse et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Hermione se sentait déchirée pour lui, il avait beaucoup souffert, et elle ne pouvait pas alléger sa peine. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait été sa compagne durant cette épreuve. Ils étaient liés par un lien spécial qui les rendait indispensables l'un à l'autre.

\- Je sais que je t'ai embrassée l'autre jour, que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver. J'avais peur de mourir, que tu meurs aussi, que tout disparaisse, que ce soit la fin, la vrai. Je pense que j'ai été horrible avec toi. Hermione, tu es l'amie la plus chère à mes yeux et je serai toujours à tes côtés. Parce que, moi, sans toi, je... c'est pas possible. Seulement, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on ne se fait pas du bien l'un à l'autre.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en sentant ses larmes monter. Elle posa une main sur son propre cœur qui commençait à la faire souffrir.

\- Que... que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je... j'ai rencontré... Non, j'ai passé du temps avec quelqu'un. Cette personne a vécu la guerre en arrière-plan, tu vois. Elle n'y a pas participé activement. Elle me fait du bien. Elle n'a pas vécu cette horreur, elle n'a pas vu les personnes qu'elle aimait mourir devant ses yeux. Elle me fait penser à autre chose, à des choses joyeuses. Elle me fait rire, et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. Pas en tant que petit-ami, en tout cas.

Hermione avait les poings serrés pour penser à une autre douleur que celle qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le cœur avant de le presser très fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, seulement hoché la tête. Elle s'était laissée enlacer en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis était partie aider les autres en essayant de ne pas y penser. À ce moment, elle avait vu Ron enlacer Lavande Brown avec un sourire radieux, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de la quitter, elle.

Soudain, Ginny et Harry l'avaient enlacée, inclue dans une bulle d'amour, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ils étaient restés comme ça jusqu'à ce que un professeur les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils avaient ensuite uni leurs forces, leur amour pour cette école et leur espoir d'un monde qui allait sûrement devenir meilleur pour construire leur chez-eux. Poudlard était un foyer où chacun était bienvenu, peu importait la nature de son sang, sa maison ou sa puissance.

\- Non, je suis heureuse que Ron soit si bien avec elle. C'est juste que... chacun d'entre vous a quelqu'un à qui raconter ce qui ne va pas, avec qui partager ses joies et ses peines, et moi... moi je n'ai rien de tout ça.

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de rougir de honte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ?_

\- Oh... Je suis désolée, Hermione. Je n'avais pas pensé à quel point ça pouvait t'affecter. Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis persuadée que tu vas trouver quelqu'un au cours de cette année.

La rouquine sembla réfléchir, puis un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage enfantin. Elle était adorable comme ça.

\- Je sais. On pourrait demander à Lavande de te lire ton avenir amoureux.

\- Lavande lit dans l'avenir ? C'est quoi cette idée complètement saugrenue ?

Ginny pouffa avant de secouer la tête.

\- Sa tante lui a appris. Elle avait prédit que l'Ordre gagnerait contre Tu-sais-qui. Et pour Ron aussi. Je pourrais lui demander pour toi, si tu veux !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ginny.

\- Et puis Ron serait heureux de voir que tu essaies de t'entendre avec elle. Écoute, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle sera d'accord ?

Finalement, la jeune fille accepta, et Ginny voulut y aller tout de suite. Hermione abandonna alors pour quelques heures ses devoirs qu'elle voulait faire à l'avance. Prise d'une excitation soudaine à l'idée de faire quelque chose de si insignifiant, de si léger, bien différent de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son amie.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je le fais seulement parce que tu me fais de la peine, annonça Lavande.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la petite-amie de Ron sortait une boule de cristal totalement transparente.

\- Donne-moi ta main, lui somma-t-elle.

Hermione la lui tendit sans réfléchir. Lavande la posa sur la boule. Cette dernière s'alluma légèrement d'une couleur rosée. Elle semblait remplie de fumée rosâtre qui tournoyait lentement. Lavande se concentra avant de poser ses yeux sur la boule de cristal emplie de secrets.

\- Bien, commençons. Tu n'as pas eu une vie amoureuse mouvementée, à ce que je vois.

\- C'est un secret pour personne, se défendit Hermione. Les études sont plus importantes.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard sévère avant de demander à Ginny de baisser la lumière de la chambre.

\- Je n'arrive pas bien à voir, c'est flou. Il y a un garçon. Il est... spécial. Enfin, il...

Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas comme nous. Il est dangereux. Il a besoin de toi. Et toi de lui. C'est... étrange, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il va te faire du mal, tu vas beaucoup souffrir par sa faute. Mais... Oh Merlin !

Elle relâcha la main d'Hermione et la regarda, effarée. Cette dernière lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, tout en redoutant étrangement la réponse.

\- Si tu le fréquentes, tôt ou tard, tu en mourras.


	2. Chapter 2

**RaR_**

_gaby :_ Non mais tu vas te calmer jeune fille ! Oui ! La voilà ta suite ! Non mais oh, aucun respect pour les gens en BTS ici ! Tu vas voir toi tes fesses, des bisous partout dessus !

_sam : _Voilà la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai mis un terme à mon Nano, donc je vais pouvoir me consacrer à HV !

Sinon, bonjour tout le monde !

Ah, quel plaisir d'ouvrir encore une fois cette porte. Entrez, entrez, l'hiver vient, n'ayez pas peur, j'ai mis des bûches dans la cheminée. Puis vos personnages préférés sont là pour vous tenir chaud. Qu'avons-nous au menu... Severus, Drago, Sirius, Lucius, Voldy... Dobby ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Dobby ? Oh ! Tu veux accrocher également ta chaussette à la cheminée pour Noël ? Bien, fais donc. Mais tu n'en aurais pas une de plus... colorée ? Bon, comme tu veux.  
Non, Hagrid tu sors, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu es là ! Oh, mais c'est Ron et Harry ! Et Neville !

Bon vous avez compris, il y en a pour tous les goûts, si votre mâle n'est pas dans la pièce, passez commande, j'ai un contact avec JK, d'ailleurs, elle pourra m'en envoyer quelques uns, c'est pas beau ça ?

Comme d'habitude, Caladwen7 est merveilleuse, hein ! Elle est belle, elle tape vite au clavier, elle est timbrée et cuisine bien des gâteaux virtuels. Thank you, mon petit hippopotame anonyme !

Allez, j'envoie la sauce, zou ! Bonne lecture ! (et de bisous sur vos fesses surtout !)

* * *

Drago soupira une fois de plus. Rien, rien dans ces fichus bouquins ne lui apprendrait plus de chose à propos de ce qu'il était. À croire que le fait de devenir un vampire soit réservé aux moldus. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Poudlard, le lieu où chacun pouvait s'instruire comme bon lui semblait, était totalement muet face à son problème ! Il rangea rapidement les bouquins avant de se rendre dans sa salle commune. Pansy l'attendait, sagement assise sur l'un des canapés d'un vert fade. À son arrivée, elle se leva et un énorme sourire fendit son visage austère.

Drago prit place à ses côtés et soupira. Il était épuisé. Ses recherches ne l'avaient mené nulle part et il avait soif, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Il passa une main sur son visage en grimaçant légèrement de douleur, car sa gorge le brûlait. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir supporter cette torture ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa camarade qui n'avait pipé mot depuis son arrivée. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas se nourrir sur Pansy. Mais ses forces le quittaient petit à petit au fil des jours, et il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour s'alimenter. _Ou plutôt quelqu'un_, pensa-t-il.

\- Salut, Drago, souffla Pansy, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un bref signe de la tête. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper de son amie, et en fait, il ne voulait pas être en contact avec une quelconque fille. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Pansy, sa gorge s'enflamma furieusement, lui sommant de boire à son cou jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, insista la Serpentard.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit froidement Drago.

Il avait été plus froid qu'il ne le souhaitait, car Pansy sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Bien vite, elle reprit contenance en affichant cet air quelque peu irritable de véritable peste.

\- J'essayais d'être gentille, se défendit-elle, mais puisque tu n'as besoin de personne, je te laisse donc avec ta solitude.

Sur ce, elle se leva. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains tout en se traitant de tous les noms mentalement. Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter ça tout en ne tuant personne avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?

**oOo**

Hermione mit un point final sur sa dissertation de métamorphose avant de s'étirer longuement. Elle avait enfin finit et se sentait vidée. La Gryffondor rangea son parchemin et sa plume avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au fond de la bibliothèque, derrière une étagère. Drago Malefoy n'y était plus. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait voulu vérifier s'il était toujours là. Le Serpentard l'intriguait réellement depuis le début de l'année. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin et l'air commençait réellement à se refroidir.

_"- Si tu le fréquentes, tôt ou tard tu en mourras."_  
Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de chasser cette pensée, mais elle était plus tenace qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit au point de la rendre folle. Elle n'était pas du genre crédule et avait presque en horreur les personnes se disant capables de lire l'avenir. Sauf qu'au fil des années passées avec Harry, sa façon de penser avait eu tendance à changer.

Cette année, elle rencontrerait donc bien une personne. La personne. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait excitée, ou si elle était effrayée. Hermione se demandait comment il pouvait être. Quel caractère aurait-il ? Serait-il romantique ou un peu macho ? Peut-être même un peu des deux. Brun, blond ou… roux ? La Gryffondor essaya de chasser l'image de Ron qui se matérialisait dans son esprit, en vain.

Elle soupira, s'étala sur ses livres encore ouverts et ferma les yeux. Comment allait-elle oublier son ami ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle étouffer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour jouer aux hypocrites, à sourire de le voir heureux avec une autre qu'elle, et de prétendre que tout va bien. Une mèche de cheveux retomba devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de la chasser, mais cette dernière revenait, déterminée à rester là.

_Tu veux que je te nomme "pensées à propos de Ron", fichue mèche ?_ s'énerva la jeune fille avant de prendre une grosse pince et d'attacher ses cheveux bien haut, dégageant son cou. _Voilà, ça t'apprendra à venir me taquiner_. Hermione secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle sombrait un peu dans la folie. Pour faire bonne figure, elle prit un livre devant elle et lu attentivement les premières pages.

**oOo**

Un doux parfum d'agrumes parvint aux narines exacerbées du vampire. Drago se figea instantanément avec ses cinq livres tenant, par on ne sait quelle magie, les uns sur les autres. Il essaya de ne pas respirer, en vain. Son corps voulait à tout prix humer ce parfum féminin. Ses canines s'allongèrent, l'obligeant à mettre une main devant sa bouche tout en tenant de l'autre ses livres, encore plus en danger d'un effondrement dont le terminus se nommerait "le sol".

Le Serpentard tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir son ennemie, Hermione Granger, qui semblait aspirée par sa lecture. Il observa la Gryffondor, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux noisettes concentrés, sa fine bouche attaquée par ses dents sous le coup de la frustration. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas, comme il en avait l'habitude, et se posèrent sur le cou dégagé de la jeune fille. Sa peau pâle était un appel irrésistible pour le vampire qu'il était. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dégagé sa gorge ?

Une image fugace lui apparut. Il s'imagina allongé sur elle et planter ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Il avait l'impression de sentir les doigts de la Gryffondor se crisper dans son dos alors qu'il déchirait sa chair glabre et qu'elle poussait un gémissement de douleur mêlé d'anticipation. Une anticipation pour la suite des évènements. Il se voyait faire glisser la cape de la rouge et or tout en continuant à aspirer avidement ce liquide précieux. Il sentait également les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille déboutonner maladroitement son pantalon tandis qu'elle haletait langoureusement. Il quittait alors la gorge d'Hermione, et cette dernière émettait un grognement de mécontentement. Drago ricanait sensuellement avant de tirer sur le pull de son ennemie, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir.

Une sorte de grondement monta dans sa propre gorge, presque animal. Il y avait en lui un besoin vital de la faire sienne, de la marquer comme telle. Il se voyait déchirer vigoureusement le reste de ses vêtements, tandis qu'Hermione ne le remarquait même pas. Drago embrassait sa gorge offerte, l'effleurant avec ses crocs. Hermione frissonnait, ce qui n'échappait pas au vampire, ravi. Encouragé par les réactions de sa partenaire, il continuait plus bas, mordillant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il mordait cette dernière barrière, puis s'attaquait à sa jumelle avant de libérer ses…

_D'accord, il est temps d'oublier tout ça ou d'aller se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie, Drago_, pensa le Serpentard. Il se retourna et se tortilla légèrement, gêné par son érection. Il fit en sorte que les livres qu'il tenait la cache, et quitta le plus rapidement possible la bibliothèque. Il était revenu pour prendre quelques bouquins afin de les étudier un peu plus sérieusement avant de dormir. Il se posait encore énormément de questions. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas en poussière face au soleil ? Combien de temps pouvait-il encore tenir avec le régime alimentaire qu'il s'était imposé ? Pas longtemps, d'après les pensées sordides qui venaient de l'assaillir.

Ses crocs étaient encore sorties, à moitié, car aucune de ses canines ne franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Seulement, ce qu'il y avait dans son pantalon ne voulait pas se calmer non plus. _Il me faut une veine_, pensa sombrement le vampire._ Seulement il n'en avait aucune à disposition, aucune potable_, nota-t-il en ignorant l'image de Pansy qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit avec un timing malsain.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, il hésitait sérieusement entre le désir d'aller voir son ennemie et de lui faire tout ce dont il avait eu le loisir d'imaginer ou d'aller vomir. _Granger, par Merlin ! Je suis vraiment atteint !_

**oOo**

La jeune fille entra dans la salle et se mit directement à côté de son ennemi. Drago Malefoy avait la mine morose, son teint de malade en phase terminal était doublé de cernes affolantes et souligné bien évidemment par une humeur massacrante. Elle l'ignora superbement et se concentra sur le cours du Professeur Slughorn. Seulement, elle se sentit observée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin de paillasse et surprit le regard de son ennemi. Il la regardait comme on regarde un bout de viande cuit à point, et prêt à être dévoré. Il avala difficilement sa salive. L'aura du Serpentard était très étrange, terrifiante, et terriblement attirante. La Gryffondor secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiote.

Elle détourna le regard, essayant de réellement se concentrer sur le cours, sauf que c'était impossible. Un sublime odeur épicée lui monta à la tête, et elle n'en avait jamais senti de similaire. Elle se retourna franchement vers le Serpentard et tenta de prendre un air le plus détaché possible.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ?

Drago la fixait sans ciller, un air de prédateur collé au visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul un étrange sifflement lui répondit. Il semblait difficile pour lui de parler. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le Serpentard semblait vraiment étrange. Était-il vraiment malade ?

\- Malefoy ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Hermione approcha son bras, mais il recula comme si elle avait la peste. La Gryffondor abaissa son bras, blessée. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Pour lui, elle était toujours une Sang Impur. C'était triste, car elle avait réellement cru qu'il pouvait changer et qu'elle n'aurait plus à se sentir comme une étrangère dans ce monde. Elle avait toujours prétendu passer au-dessus des remarques viles et injustes du Serpentard, sauf qu'au fond elle était touchée par chacune de ses paroles.

Elle s'était toujours sentie comme une tâche au milieu du tableau. Indigne de Poudlard, un vilain petit canard dans le monde des sorciers. Le ciel lui avait fait présent de la magie et elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour ce cadeau. Elle avait alors essayé de combler ses lacunes par une connaissance des livres poussée au-delà de la raison. La jeune fille avait bien compris, après avoir eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser un sortilège comparé aux autres élèves, qu'elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour être à leur niveau, voire plus.

C'était une sorte d'appel à l'aide, une façon de dire_ "Regardez, j'existe aussi, je mérite d'être là également"_. Seulement, le Serpentard avait trouvé dès le premier regard où se trouvait l'endroit pour la blesser. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était très fort à ce jeu-là.

Il hocha la tête, la rendant inquiète. Elle interpella le professeur de potion avant de lui demander d'amener Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Le trajet se fit en silence, et Hermione remarqua alors à quel point son ennemi était faible. Il arrivait à peine à marcher et semblait plus maigre que d'habitude. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh n'eut que le temps de lui jeter un coup d'oeil, avant de demander à Hermione de retourner en cours, lui assurant qu'elle allait remettre Malefoy sur pied. Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune fille resta un petit moment derrière à se demander ce que ce fichu sorcier avait. Dans quelle bouse de dragon s'était-il fourré ? Il semblait différent, comme chacun depuis la fin de la guerre, sauf que lui avait énormément changé, et elle ne savait que penser.

Elle était tiraillée entre deux eaux : oublier cette histoire et le laisser se débrouiller, car après tout, dans le cas contraire, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, ou bien découvrir ce qu'il se tramait chez ce Malefoy de malheur. Sa curiosité fut plus forte que son ego, et la jeune fille se promit de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ?

**oOo**

Drago se laissa emporter par l'infirmière, et sentit qu'elle l'allongeait sur un lit disponible. Le vampire était tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à sentir s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque Hermione Granger lui avait parlé, il avait à peine compris le sens de ses mots, bien trop intéressé par sa jugulaire. Pourquoi avait-elle relevé ses cheveux ? C'était comme une torture pour lui. À cette pensée, sa gorge s'enflamma et il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Mme Pomefresh s'activa autour de lui et approcha un verre à ses lèvres. L'odeur du breuvage le rendit fou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il arracha la boisson des mains de l'infirmière avant de le boire à grandes gorgées. Il avait l'impression de revivre, de se sentir entier. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'avaler le liquide chaud jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il se relaissa tomber dans le lit, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais…

Drago eut juste le temps de se glisser sur le côté qu'il vomit du sang. Le liquide rouge tâcha le sol et s'étala sur une grande partie de la surface. Il se sentait nauséeux et savait que c'était dû à la boisson que lui avait offerte Mme Pomfresh. Le vampire s'essuya la bouche et observa l'infirmière qui semblait inquiète. Elle parlait avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement ses paroles et fronçait les sourcils à certains moments.

\- Êtes-vous atteinte d'idiotie ? À force de côtoyer les élèves, vous auraient-ils contaminés par leur bêtise ? Drago a besoin de sang humain, pas celui d'un vulgaire animal. Il lui faut le prendre directement à la source.

Le vampire secoua vigoureusement la tête, sentant une vague de panique l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux et revit devant lui ces yeux d'un rouge malveillant et ce sourire cruel soutenu par deux canines acérées. Un cri silencieux lui brûla la gorge, et des larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire subir à qui que ce soit ce que lui avait subi. Il avait vu son père tomber ce soir-là et n'oublierait jamais le cri de désespoir et de douleur de sa mère quand elle avait compris que son mari était parti loin d'elle à présent, hors de portée.

\- Du calme, Drago, l'intima Severus Rogue.

Il sentit la main de son parrain sur ses cheveux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le souvenir de l'attaque était encore frais dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

\- Je vais t'aider. Nous trouverons quelqu'un qui sera d'accord pour t'aider avec ça.

Le Serpentard se détendit aussitôt. _Oui, quelqu'un qui veut bien m'aider, que l'on oblige pas à agir_… Le vampire entendit encore le professeur Rogue et Mme Pomfresh discuter vivement à son propos. L'une se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour lui donner sa veine, et l'autre lui suggérait de donner la sienne. S'en suivit une dispute selon laquelle une infirmière était indispensable pour l'école et qu'elle ne pouvait manquer ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Drago ignora bien vite l'éclat de leurs voix. Il savait que personne ne voudrait l'aider. Après tout, il était Drago Malefoy, fils d'ancien Mangemort. Il s'était bâti une réputation fragile et peu glorifiante. Un parfum subsistait dans son subconscient : une sorte d'agrume étrange et terriblement tentateur. Il repensa à cette gorge dégagée, offerte, et ne put retenir un feulement en sentant ses canines s'allonger. Son corps de vampire avait déjà décidé pour lui qui il allait mordre en premier.


	3. Chapter 3

Oyé, Oyé !

À tous ceux qui ont osés penser que j'étais décédé, votre vœu... n'a pas été réalisé ! (mouarf mouarf mouarf !) Bref, sinon, c'est avec une joie immense joie que je vous annonce mes fiançailles avec Caladwen7, oui, il était temps. On n'a pas encore choisi la date, donc on vous tient au courant !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Oui, il est très étrange, Harry.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait l'étendu de ce qu'elle disait, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté. Hermione pouvait le comprendre, mais la guerre était finie tout de même. "C'est ton caractère qui est comme ça, Hermione. Tu veux aider tout le monde, peu importe les horreurs qu'une personne a fait avant" aurait dit Ron. Il la connaissait si bien. Si seulement…

\- Si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'il fait une sorte de dépression, confia Harry.

\- Évidemment, renchérit Ron. Il n'est plus le centre du monde, il y a de quoi vouloir se faire passer pour une pauvre petite chose.

Hermione roula des yeux en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son ami, non pas parce qu'elle allait lui faire une remarque désobligeante, mais parce que c'était dur de le voir aux bras de Lavande qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil curieux. La Gryffondor savait bien à quoi sa rivale pensait.

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un cette année, mais elle avait tout de même du mal à y croire. Après tout, même la magie n'était pas infaillible, surtout ce genre de magie-là. Hermione avait toujours eu en horreur ces cours mystiques qui lui faisaient penser à des tours de passe-passe de charlatans.

La jeune fille prit congé et sortit de la Grande Salle avant d'aller se prélasser dans le parc. Elle prit place sur un banc et se plongea dans un bouquin. Hermione profita du soleil, mais ce fut de courte durée car une ombre lui gâcha son petit plaisir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy. Il n'allait ni mieux, ni pire, il était quasiment dans le même état qu'hier, mais son regard avait quelque chose… d'animal.

\- À propos d'hier, commença-t-il, tu n'en parles à personne, c'est clair ? Sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et hésita entre l'hilarité ou le prendre au sérieux. Il semblait si faible qu'une brise aurait pu le casser en deux, seulement son visage était menaçant, et malgré elle, Hermione avait un peu peur. Il sembla humer l'air et un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner.

\- Attends.

Le Serpentard se retourna lentement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit ses genoux flancher. Elle se rattrapa bien vite avant de soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait le regard de son ennemi.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu as.

Il secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide de la terre, et lui tourna la dos avant de revenir dans le château. La Gryffondor resta interdite. Il est sérieux ? Il va m'ignorer comme ça ? Sans me faire une remarque désagréable ? Elle se mit en marche et essaya de le rattraper. En entrant dans la bâtisse, elle ne le vit plus : c'est comme s'il avait disparu.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par cette interruption. Lavande se trouvait juste derrière elle et avait les sourcils froncés. Elle avait sûrement dû voir qu'elle courrait après Malefoy, sauf qu'elle se trompait totalement sur les intentions de sa rivale.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lavande. Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Laisse Harry s'en charger, Hermione, soupira la jeune fille. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne fréquentes pas Malefoy.

Hermione regarda Lavande, ahurie.

\- Je ne fréquente pas Malefoy, et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Sur ce, elle la planta là, légèrement fière de l'avoir remise à sa place, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait secrètement.

**oOo**

_J'ai eu chaud_, pensa le Serpentard avec soulagement. Et il avait osé penser que Pansy était une sangsue, un jour ? Mais Granger était dix fois pire ! Il avait en horreur qu'on le suive à la trace pour tout savoir de ses affaires. La bête en lui grognait pourtant de plaisir : Hermione Granger s'intéressait à lui et à lui seul. Drago frissonna. D'accord, ça c'est vraiment bizarre comme pensée.

Il avait du mal à être en accord avec le vampire qui était en lui. La bête voulait Granger, mais lui, il… Même pas en rêve ! "Si, justement, en rêve et en pensées" lui souffla sa conscience. Drago secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain des prefets. Rogue lui avait permis de s'y rendre pour décompresser.

Il ouvrit les robinets et différentes couleurs se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule, innommable et merveilleuse. Il se dévêtit avant de rentrer dans le bain qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être une petite piscine.

**oOo**

Hermione referma le manuel de Sortilèges de septième année avant de s'étirer longuement. Elle se sentait vidée et, remarquant que le ciel déclinait, elle comprit qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, bien trop travaillé. Ron prit place à ses côtés avant d'étendre ses jambes devant lui. Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, mais la jeune fille savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

\- J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu joues.

La Gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Avec Malefoy, l'éclaira-t-il.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Malefoy. (Elle leva les yeux au ciel) Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je suis ton ami.

Hermione fuit le regard du rouquin. Oui, ils étaient amis, juste amis et c'était bien ça le problème.

\- Tu aurais pu être bien plus que ça.

Aussitôt la rouge et or regretta ses paroles. Elle savait que cela donnerait lieu à une gêne monumentale et insupportable pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tout serait plus facile si tu passais au-dessus de ça.

\- As-tu conscience de la cruauté de tes paroles ? Tu crois sûrement que c'est facile pour moi, mais tu te trompes. Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de faire semblant de ne pas être touchée par ça. Je n'arrive pas à continuer de simuler des sourires, de faire semblant de me réjouir pour vous. C'est trop me demander, car à chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux, si heureux, je m'imagine que je suis celle qui devrait te faire rire comme ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Alors je t'en prie, Ron, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis toujours ton amie, mais ne me fais pas de mal comme ça.

Le Gryffondor la regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il était si surpris qu'aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Je tâcherai de me faire plus discret, seulement, j'ai également le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi et que ta réaction a été d'une immense maturité, mais dis-toi bien que si jamais j'avais fait semblant, en essayant de continuer à me forcer, ne t'aurais-je pas fait encore plus souffrir ?

Hermione recula d'un pas et baissa la tête. Il avait tellement raison. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire du mal, seulement son coeur souffrait beaucoup par sa faute, et son esprit rationnel n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Elle se sentait honteuse et en colère. Ron la connaissait si bien qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire. Elle ne pleura pas, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Malgré tout, tu seras toujours mon premier amour, souffla-t-il.

Peut-être avait-il voulu la consoler à sa manière, mais il ne réussit qu'à lui briser le coeur. Ils se quittèrent peu après. Ron retourna dans leur salle commune, mais elle ne le suivit pas et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Après cette entrevue avec son ami, elle avait bien besoin de s'évader dans un monde imaginaire. La Gryffondor fut surprise de trouver Ginny assise à une table toute seule, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Hermione prit place en face de son amie et posa son livre à plat sur la table en bois sombre. La rouquine jouait avec sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison.

\- Mon frère est venu pour te parler, n'est-ce pas ? (Hermione acquiesça.) C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lavande a cafté des choses stupides. Je pense qu'elle les a inventées.

\- Elle a juste mal interprété les choses. Je trouve que Malefoy est étrange depuis la rentrée.

Ginny se pencha en avant, un air de conspiratrice collé au visage.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. J'entends des rumeurs dans les couloirs. On dit que sa famille s'est faite attaquer par des monstres… Des genres de trolls, et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui. Sa maison est en ruine.

\- Et ce serait pour ça qu'il est si étrange ? demanda la jeune fille, dubitative.

\- Non, on dit aussi qu'il a attrapé la grippe des trolls, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est si étrange.

\- Je pense que c'est faux. Il faut être stupide pour croire à ce genre de choses.

Ginny haussa les épaules avant de se redresser sur sa chaise. Hermione savait que son amie essayait de lui changer les idées, sauf que ça ne marchait pas vraiment ; Ron était encore et toujours dans son esprit. Mais toutes ces choses à propos de Malefoy l'intriguaient. Elle craignait qu'il ne prépare un mauvais coup. Aussi, elle se promit de découvrir ce qu'il cachait au plus vite, car elle avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il y avait de risque qu'une catastrophe se produise.

**oOo**

\- Il vaudrait mieux mettre tout le monde au courant de ton état, lui intima Mme Pomfresh.

Drago secoua la tête, Rogue l'obligeait à venir voir l'infirmière tous les jours pour suivre son état en attendant de trouver une personne qui voudrait bien l'aider. Rogue avait proposé Pansy Parkinson, mais le Serpentard avait vivement refusé au grand dam de son Professeur.

\- _Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, Drago ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne souhaites pas te nourrir. Le seul problème est que tu vas finir par mourir si tu continues comme ça. À moins que ça ne soit ce que tu cherches_, avait-il insinué de sa voix doucereuse.

La bête en lui avait alors parlé à sa place, réclamant le sang d'Hermione Granger : c'était elle ou rien. Rogue avait été choqué par sa requête, et le Serpentard se doutait que son professeur le prenait pour un fou. Mme Pomfresh secoua la main devant ses yeux pour le sortir de ses songes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être une bête curieuse, se justifia-t-il. Tout le monde n'attendrait plus que ça pour mieux me sauter dessus, à cause de cette guerre.

L'infirmière resta interdite : elle ne savait pas comment le contredire. Severus Rogue était lui -même montré du doigt de temps en temps. Harry Potter avait fait savoir que le Professeur n'avait jamais retourné sa veste, mais pour le Serpentard, c'était bien plus compliqué. Seuls ceux qui avaient été à Poudlard lors de la bataille finale savaient que les Malefoy avaient retourné leurs vestes.

\- Je vais retourner en cours maintenant, anonça-t-il.

\- Le Professeur Rogue est en train de s'occuper de la demande que tu lui as faite hier.

Drago hocha la tête tout en essayant d'ignorer la bête qui grognait d'impatience. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de ce fichu problème. Il avait posé beaucoup de questions à Rogue et n'avait obtenu que peu de réponses. Il avait l'impression d'être un nouveau monstre lâché dans un monde inadapté à lui. Personne ne savait ce qui allait lui arriver, ni comment il allait s'en sortir. Allait-il être immortel ? Y avait-il une communauté de vampire en place ? Et surtout, où se trouvaient les suceurs de sang qui avaient attaqué sa maison, tué son père et volé sa vie ? Drago était un garçon peureux, toujours à se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère ou derrière le nom de son père, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même à cause de ces fichus vampires.

Il entra dans la salle de cours. Cette dernière était totalement silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car le professeur Rogue avait, une fois de plus, été pris en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry Potter semblait vraiment dégoûté, pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard. Malgré la guerre et tout ce qui lui était arrivé, voir son ennemi ennuyé rendait ses journées plus supportables. À la fin du cours, Rogue le somma de rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Je suis curieux. Pourquoi Miss Granger ?

Drago tenta d'ignorer la bête qui remuait au fond de son âme. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas l'observer, à l'autre bout de la salle, mais il avait senti qu'elle, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, et la bête aimait ça.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas.

Rogue le fixa pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son neveu lui annonce que ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie, sauf qu'il n'en fit rien.

\- Ça va être compliqué.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, se justifia le Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est cependant pas impossible, mais il faudrait la mettre au courant de ton état.

\- À part lui faire peur, ça ne servira à rien, grogna-t-il.

Rogue secoua la tête avant de le libérer.

**oOo**

Hermione marcha d'un pas décidé. Pourquoi la salle de bain des préfets était-elle si loin ? Et surtout, pourquoi Rogue lui avait ordonné, à elle, d'aller lui chercher une bouteille du savon spécial mis à disposition uniquement dans cette pièce ?

\- Cela vous apprendra à faire autre chose que de manger des livres, Miss Granger, avait-il ironisé de sa voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille frissonna de dégoût. Elle secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se figer à l'entrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Devant elle se tenait un homme de dos. Son échine était couverte d'étranges cicatrices. Elles ressemblaient à des sortes de morsures et griffures. L'homme était très maigre, sa colonne vertébrale et ses os saillants étaient bien trop visibles. Elle s'approcha lentement, sans un bruit, et posa timidement son doigt sur ce qui ressemblait à des traces de crocs d'animaux.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se permettait ce geste, ni qui était cet homme. Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Deux yeux couleur acier la fixaient avec intensité, si bien qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, aucun son n'en sortant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? souffla son camarade.

Il huma l'air avant de pousser un grognement animal qui accéléra le rythme du coeur de la jeune fille.

\- Je te fais peur ? Non, ne dis rien, je le sens. C'est la plus appréciable des odeurs.

\- Laisse-moi passer, Malefoy, dit-elle avec le ton le plus assuré qu'elle pouvait simuler.

Son ennemi sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes avant de reculer à contrecoeur. Il la regardait comme si elle était un bout de viande, mais semblait résigné. La Gryffondor se glissa prudemment sur le côté, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide. On ne tourne jamais le dos à son ennemi, surtout ci ce dernier est un serpent. Un objet attira son attention, le savon que lui avait demandé Rogue.

Elle le prit avant d'observer son ennemi. Sur son torse bien trop fin s'étendaient beaucoup trop de ces étranges cicatrices. Le jeune fille se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par ces marques. Elle s'avança d'un pas et entendit Drago émettre un sifflement, cependant il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle fit un pas de plus.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de t'approcher, Granger. Sinon je te jure que je ne serai plus maître de mes actions.

Hermione se figea et le regarda curieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et cela l'irritait. Drago Malefoy était de plus en plus étrange et ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Malefoy ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos des Mangemorts, s'ils viennent… te faire du mal, tu dois en informer le Ministère.

\- Tu as raison, Granger. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il lui prit le poignet avant de la faire sortir de la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit poser un collaporta et soupira. Après avoir rapporté le savon à Rogue et prié de tout son coeur pour qu'il se lave avec, pour une fois, elle se dirigea dans sa salle commune. L'heure du couvre-feu allait bientôt sonner, et Rusard se ferait un plaisir de lui trouver une punition adéquate, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune fille un violent frisson de dégoût.

Hermione entra dans sa salle commune et prit place à côté de Ron. Il était en grande conversation avec Harry sur le Quidditch. Ginny se joignit alors à elle et lui tira discrètement la manche. Hermione la suivit jusqu'à son dortoir. La rouquine ferma la porte et l'observa longuement.

\- Tu sais que Lavande met tout le monde au courant ? De plus en plus de personnes pensent que tu sors avec Malefoy en secret.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle pensait à Ron et à la façon dont il avait douté d'elle. Ils étaient amis depuis sept ans, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant, à la moindre parole de sa petite-amie, il semblait oublier tout ça.

\- Concernant l'état de Malefoy, je pense que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé au manoir. Je ne pense pas que cette rumeur-là soit infondée. Il est différent, plus fort, plus rapide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de… tomber gravement malade. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Peut-être est-ce dû à de la magie noire.

Ginny prit place sur son lit et invita son amie à la rejoindre. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et l'incita à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais cela m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans toutes ces aventures, ça fait trop… mal.

Le visage de la rouquine devint grave et Hermione s'en voulu de lui avoir rappelé qu'à présent, elle avait un frère en moins. Fred manquait à l'appel, et son absence se faisait ressentir, comme une ombre sur un tableau, un vide qui se remarque. George, après avoir sombré dans la dépression depuis quelques mois, avait continué de faire marcher leur boutique de farces et attrapes. "Fred m'en voudrait terriblement de tout lâcher" s'était-il justifié. Il travaillait sans relâche et passait le plus clair de son temps à la boutique. Hermione se doutait qu'il était là-bas pour pouvoir se laisser aller à sa peine.

\- Si tu penses réellement qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ou qu'il sait des choses qui seraient utiles au Ministère, alors tu dois en parler à Harry.

Malgré la tristesse de son amie, Hermione voyait à quel point elle semblait déterminée. Elle souhaitait construire un avenir dans un monde sain, loin de tout Mage Noir. Même si c'était un doux rêve un peu trop beau pour être vrai, la Gryffondor y croyait dur comme fer. Après tout, elle avait vécu tellement de choses, tellement perdu de personnes qu'elle aimait qu'elle pouvait bien s'octroyer le droit de vouloir avoir une vie normale.

Lorsqu'Hermione se coucha un peu plus tard, elle pensa à Malefoy, puis à Ron, et enfin à Harry et Ginny. Elle devait absolument trouver ce que Malefoy cachait. Elle ne laisserait personne mettre en péril le bonheur de ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR_ **

_quelqu'un _: Marchi pour les encouragements, oui j'aurais besoin de courage ainsi que de la chance, on sait tous que Malefoy est si pénible...

_une visiteuse_ : Tu ne pollues pas, pas qu'inquiétude à avoir (seulement si tu jettes tes papiers dans la poubelle à droite de la porte, oui, la noire... je sors). Sinon, y aurait-il une mode concernant ces noms anonymes ? On s'inscrit où à votre club ? Je suis grave intéressée :3

Bonne lecture les zenzens ! 

PS : Cala, je t'aime, notre amour survivra à la perte de ta voiture, je t'en achèterais une. Malefoy me doit quelques gallions ;)

* * *

Hermione suçota distraitement sa plume avant de jeter un énième coup d'oeil à la place vide de Drago Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de son absence, mais elle, elle s'en préoccupait. Hermione l'imaginait en train de comploter ou de communiquer avec de mauvaises personnes. À la fin du cours, elle quitta la salle assez rapidement, ce qui était bien différent de ses habitudes. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, surpris.

\- Allons faire nos sublimes devoirs... ironisa le rouquin.

Hermione déclina gentiment sa proposition avant de lui fourrer dans les mains ses dissertations. Elle courut ensuite jusque dans la bibliothèque, ne remarquant pas le regard entendu de ses amis. La Gryffondor effleura toutes les allées des yeux sans trouver une trace de son ennemi. Une idée fit frémir son esprit. Et s'il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande ? Cette salle avait été retrouvée étrangement intacte après la guerre.

\- Miss Granger, l'appela une voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille se figea avant de se retourner. Le Professeur Rogue était égal à lui-même : sombre, impressionnant, et lui inspirant une certaine crainte.

\- Veuillez me suivre, lui intima-t-il.

La Gryffondor suivit sans discuter son professeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

Bien entendu, il ne lui répondit pas et lui ordonna d'entrer avant lui. L'infirmerie était bien trop calme. Rogue la guida au fond de la pièce. Le lit était dissimulé par un rideau clair. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à son professeur, comme pour lui demander la permission. Il hocha la tête avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le tissu. La Gryffondor resta interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Drago Malefoy était étendu sur le lit et semblait encore plus pâle que la veille.

\- Je pense que vous avez sûrement remarqué que Drago ne va pas bien en ce moment, commença Rogue.

Son ton était assez ironique car il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à s'accélérer : elle savait qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait, et le fait de savoir que sa curiosité allait être satisfaite la mettait dans un état d'euphorie.

\- Durant l'été, le manoir Malefoy a été attaqué par des vampires.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les sorciers savaient peu de choses sur ces créatures tant elles étaient discrètes. Cette attaque semblait incompréhensible : habituellement les vampires n'attaquaient pas les sorciers car ils les craignaient.

\- Ce soir-là, Drago a été infecté par l'un d'eux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est devenu un vampire à son tour ?

Rogue hocha la tête, l'air grave.

\- Mais alors, comment a-t-il fait pour se nourrir pendant tout ce temps ? Et puis normalement les vampires ne peuvent pas vivre au soleil, mais je l'ai vu dehors à midi, et...

\- Pitié, taisez-vous. Ces questions, vous les lui poserez lorsqu'il sera guéri. Il a besoin de vous, de votre sang.

Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle avait été amené ici dans ce but précis. Son Professeur la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait refuser d'aider Malefoy. _Un agissement typique des Serpentard_, pensa la jeune fille.

\- Il n'arrive plus à se nourrir et il est devenu de plus en plus faible. Il s'est évanoui dans mon bureau. Depuis, il ne se réveille pas… St Mangouste ne veut pas s'occuper de son cas car ils le jugent trop dangereux pour être admis dans un hôpital avec autant de patients, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il referma le rideau, cachant le garçon des regards indiscrets éventuels.

\- Comme si une école était l'endroit le plus sûr face à un vampire, marmonna-t-il.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse ?

\- Voyez plutôt ça avec Pomfresh.

Hermione observa l'infirmière se diriger vers elle avec du matériel moldu.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de mettre le sang dans une poche, je vais directement le transfuser dans ses veines. Suivez-moi.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un siège à côté du lit de Malefoy et releva sa manche gauche. L'infirmière installa son matériel, désinfecta le bras de la Gryffondor avant d'enfoncer une aiguille dans sa chair. Hermione se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre. Le tuyau se terminait dans la bouche ouverte de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi mon sang et pas un autre ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ton sang ou celui d'un "Sang-Pur" ne fait aucune différence. En étant un vampire, il va le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Elle observa Malefoy toujours immobile et commença à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir.

\- Il reprend quelques couleurs, annonça l'infirmière.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Pomfresh prit son pouls et hocha la tête avant de noter quelque chose dans son carnet.

\- Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas encore tenir ?

\- Combien de temps faut-il que je tienne ? répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui annoncer qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Hermione se mit à observer son ennemi. Il était vrai qu'il avait repris quelques couleurs et ressemblait moins à un cadavre en décomposition. Les yeux du Serpentard finirent par s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur elle. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh, mais Malefoy la fit taire en posant sa main dessus. Il lui arracha l'aiguille du bras et l'attira contre lui. Hermione essaya de se débattre, mais il était bien trop fort. Aussi, elle sentit les crocs du vampire percer sa chair. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner au fil des secondes. Peu à peu, les gémissements rauques de Malefoy accompagnés d'étranges bruits de succion devinrent lointains.

\- Malefoy… Arrête.

La seule chose qu'elle entendit ensuite fut la voix affolée de l'infirmière avant de tomber dans le noir complet.

oOo

Hermione grogna en se sentant secouée. Le professeur McGonagall semblait inquiète. Il était rare de la voir hors de son bureau. Elle s'occupait principalement de tous les papiers, car de nombreuses familles étaient encore réticentes à replacer leurs enfants à Poudlard après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort. Hermione les trouvait stupides : Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, même après la mort du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je vais bien, tenta-t-elle.

Mais ça ne servait à rien. La directrice lui somma de se reposer tandis que Pomfresh s'activait autour d'elle. On l'obligea à avaler un nombre incalculable de biscuits avant de la laisser tranquille. McGonagall semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et ne cessait de pester contre Malefoy. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ennemi faisait partie de la race vampirique, ces créatures qui avaient tué son père. La Gryffondor ressentit de la compassion pour Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la colère et la tristesse qu'il devait ressentir.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par l'arrivée du Serpentard. Ce dernier demanda à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls, en lui promettant avec une certaine ironie qu'il ne mangerait pas sa patiente. La directrice semblait déjà avoir disparu, sûrement en train de continuer à remplir ses nouvelles fonctions. Hermione observa le vampire avec une certaine curiosité. Elle essayait de repérer un détail quelconque lui permettant de voir qu'il était bien différent. Son teint cadavérique était moins prononcé, ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat satisfait. Il semblait plus musclé, ce qui était étonnant compte tenu de son type de corps et du peu de sport qu'il pratiquait. Il avait presque l'air charmant. Il se figea avant de reprendre contenance et de s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit, puis il la fixa. Non, rien ne laissait voir qu'il était devenu un vampire.

oOo

Hermione se trémoussait, mal à l'aise, tandis que Drago la fixait sans détourner le regard. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir la voir, car il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Allait-elle lui hurler dessus ? Lui demander de partir ? Après tout, il l'avait attaquée. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il était possédé, comme si la bête avait pris le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit à cet instant était le désir de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son ennemie restait pourtant silencieuse et le regardait, non pas avec colère ou crainte, comme il s'était attendu, mais avec une curiosité à peine voilée, typique de la part d'Hermione Granger.

\- Merci à propos d'hier soir, souffla-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Elle sembla surprise et même gênée. Cette échange avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime pour eux.

\- J'avais peur que mon sang t'empoisonne par son impureté, osa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens, ignorant sa pique. En tant que vampire, il n'y avait aucune différence entre le sang d'une Née-Moldu et d'une Sang Pur. Il était surpris de l'admettre aussi facilement, lui qui avait été élevé dans un environnement très strict avec des idéaux arrêtés. Il commençait à s'habituer aux nouveaux courants de pensée. Et puis la guerre était finie, et à présent l'éternité s'offrait à lui. Il devait s'habituer à sa condition de vampire et contacter quelqu'un qui sache des choses à propos de cette race.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de passer une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

\- Nous sommes… loin d'être des amis, tu le sais.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il remarqua à quel point elle était fatiguée et voulut l'aider, sans savoir comment faire. Il se sentait impuissant.

\- Tu avais besoin de sang et il se trouve que le destin a décidé que ça devrait être le mien.

Son ironie se percevait à cent lieues, mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Merci quand même de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir.

Elle lui adressa un étrange sourire avant d'incliner la tête. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Tu peux, l'informa-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Drago baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment de quelle nuit elle voulait parler. Il se demandait d'où lui venait cette envie d'en parler.

\- On s'est fait attaquer par un groupe de vampires. Ils étaient cinq, peut-être dix, je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Après tout, lorsque l'on est dans une situation pareille, on ne pense pas à les compter, mais à sauver sa peau.

Il se tût et remarqua alors que son ennemie avait pris sa main dans la sienne et le regardait d'un air douloureux. Il huma l'air et sentit qu'elle ressentait de la peine pour lui et de la colère. De la compassion… Il en resta abasourdi. Hermione Granger se souciait réellement de lui, sans arrière-pensée. Elle essayait de se mettre à sa place et de le comprendre.

\- Tout s'est passé très vite, continua-t-il en serrant cette main offerte. Je l'ai juste vu s'effondrer avec ce vampire sur lui. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste, j'étais tétanisé. Je lui ai donc laissé le loisir de tuer mon… et de me mordre.

Il refoula facilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se racla la gorge.

\- Mon hésitation a…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête : tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais tu n'es qu'un adolescent et c'était une horde de vampires, Malefoy. Même si tu avais essayé d'agir, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Tu n'es pas de taille à les battre.

_Je n'étais pas de taille à les battre. Maintenant, nous sommes à forces égales. Il faut juste que j''apprenne à utiliser mes nouveaux pouvoirs_, pensa le Serpentard. Il se sentit soudainement habité par une excitation nouvelle.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, annonça-t-il.

_Mais j'avais encore tellement de questions… _pensa Hermione.

Drago secoua la tête avant de la laisser seule. Il arrivait à ressentir sa frustration comme si c'était la sienne. C'était déstabilisant.

oOo

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie peu après. Le lendemain, elle retourna en cours. Elle avait bien récupéré : un peu de sommeil et de la bonne nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison avaient eu raison de sa fatigue. Malefoy avait également repris les cours, maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme, mais la jeune fille se demandait quand il allait avoir de nouveau besoin de sang. Harry et Ron harcelèrent Hermione pendant quelques jours pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle s'en tira en disant qu'elle avait eu un énorme coup de fatigue à cause du stress pour les ASPICs. Cette raison était tout à fait probable, mais Hermione s'en voulait de leur mentir comme ça. Seulement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur parler de Malefoy.

Au bout de deux jours, elle vit qu'il recommençait peu à peu à devenir faible. Elle trouva un moyen de se trouver en sa compagnie à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille prit place en face du Serpentard avant de prendre un livre posé devant elle sur les créatures magiques. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

\- Tu es plus pâle qu'hier, dit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Tu tiens un scoop, Granger, c'est la nouvelle de l'année, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de sa froideur et se pencha un peu en avant.

\- Tu veux vraiment que ça recommence ?

\- Que proposes-tu ? Tu veux me donner de ton sang chaque soir ? Il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde, crois-moi.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais ça pouvait être une bonne chose. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne serait obligé de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. En se portant volontaire, elle pourrait peut-être apprendre plus de choses à son propos. Il était devenu un vampire contre son gré, certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'allier avec des mages noirs avides de pouvoir.

\- D'accord, mais seulement en présence d'une tierce personne. Je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience d'hier.

Drago considéra sérieusement sa proposition.

\- Hier, j'étais vraiment… assoiffé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête avant de refermer un livre avec un air las. Il semblait épuisé.

\- J'en ai marre de tout cela, avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais maintenant on ne peut plus rien y faire. Il faut juste… avancer.

Hermione pensa à Ron et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement triste. Malefoy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi tu penses à la belette ? C'est un idiot qui bave devant un déhanché de pimbêche intéressée.

\- Il n'est pas idiot, et Lavande n'est pas intéressée.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Après tout, maintenant Weasmoche est une célébrité, tout comme toi.

\- Tu veux bien cesser de faire l'enfant cinq minutes ?

Le Serpentard leva les mains en signe de paix et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ridicule de la situation.

\- Hermione ?

La Gryffondor se tourna dans la direction de l'intruse. Ginny Weasley se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les mains sur les hanches, et pas franchement ravie.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ? cracha la rouquine.

_Tout en osant sourire en sa présence ? _semblaient dire ses yeux. Hermione se leva. Elle avait remarqué le regard amusé de son ennemi. Il semblait prédisposé pour un round de joute verbale, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Les rumeurs se propageaient comme une traînée de poudre dans cette école. Elle entraîna son amie hors de portée de voix humaine de Malefoy et lui intima de se faire discrète.

\- Tu as oublié ce que j'ai dit quelques jours plus tôt ? Il ne se passe rien avec lui ! Il a seulement besoin d'aide.

\- Oh bien entendu, Sainte Granger. Tu as soudain oublié ses insultes ? Sang-de-Bourbe, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Hermione observa son amie dont la teinte des joues était devenue rouge à cause de son agacement et de sa mini crise de nerfs.

\- Il a changé comme toi, comme moi, comme chacun d'entre nous. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Voyant son amie baisser la tête, Hermione se sentit coupable. Ça lui avait sûrement rappelé qu'elle avait perdu Fred alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se construire un avenir avec Harry. Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elles deviendraient comme des soeurs. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. C'était si simple pourtant. _Quand ai-je tout gâché ?_ Se demanda la jeune fille. Elle se retrouvait à présent à mentir à ses amis et à passer du temps avec son ennemi de toujours. Pire encore, elle l'aidait à survivre de la façon la plus intime qui soit : en le laissait boire son sang, ce sang qu'il avait insulté depuis sept ans.

\- Drago Malefoy restera toujours Drago Malefoy. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ron ne va pas aimer ça.

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense Ron, s'énerva Hermione. Je suis une grande fille. Il a décidé de ne rien être pour moi de plus qu'un ami, alors qu'il se comporte comme tel et me laisse vivre ma vie.

Ginny resta interdite et la regarda comme si elle avait décidé de ressusciter Voldemort. Elle secoua la tête avant de prendre congé et de la laisser seule. Hermione rejoignit Malefoy et s'installa en face de lui sans un mot, tout en parcourant un livre déjà ouvert. Elle sentait que Drago l'observait, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se plongea aussi dans un bouquin. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, sans un bruit. Le silence était déchiré par des pages qui se tournaient et le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Quelques chuchotements les accompagnaient.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Et cette fois, réponds-moi sérieusement, demanda soudainement le vampire.

\- Peut-être parce que je pense que tu peux changer.

Le Serpentard semblait exaspéré. Il ouvrit la bouche et sortit ses longues canines éclatantes. Hermione ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elle se souvint alors que ces crocs avaient percé sa gorge, et d'étranges vagues de chaleur parcoururent son corps jusqu'à atteindre cet endroit intime, tout en bas. Hermione croisa les jambes fermement en se traitant de folle.

\- Et ça, c'est pas un changement considérable selon toi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de changer encore plus ?

Il se figea soudainement avant de humer l'air autour de lui. Un grognement animal sortit du fond de sa gorge et il la fixa comme s'il allait… eh bien…

\- A quoi penses-tu, Granger ? Ton odeur change. Elle devient irrésistible.

Hermione resta stoïque. Le Serpentard semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus, et cela lui faisait bizarre. Ron ou encore Viktor n'avaient jamais éprouvé plus que de la tendresse, mais Malefoy était le seul à lui montrer un intérêt beaucoup plus physique, primaire, animal. Étrangement, au lieu de se sentir dégoûtée, elle se sentit flattée. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester assis dans cette chaise peu confortable. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, plus pressante, et ses grognements éveillaient en elle des sensations inattendues.

Il plongea son regard lubrique dans le sien et elle se sentit fondre. Elle hoqueta de façon sensuelle sans réellement s'en rendre compte avant de se tortiller sur sa chaise, de moins en moins à l'aise. Le vampire se leva d'un bond avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la bibliothèque en vitesse. Hermione sentit toute la tension sexuelle disparaître. Elle resta interdite durant quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle rangea les livres et partit à la poursuite de cet imbécile. Elle parcourut la plus grande partie du château sans le trouver. La jeune fille était en train de se dire qu'il était reparti dans la Salle Commune du Serpentard quand elle entendit distinctement la voix du vampire dans sa tête.

_\- Je suis à la tour d'Astronomie, Dents de Lapin._

Elle pensait devenir folle, mais suivit tout de même les directives. Elle fut surprise de trouver le Serpentard adossé à la rambarde de sécurité. Il avait le regard dans le vide et un sourire en coin.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il. Je peux lire dans tes pensées.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. Tu te fiches de moi !

Son ton était étrangement suppliant. Drago décida de s'arracher à sa contemplation et posa ses yeux sur la Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse, Granger ? Ton cerveau qui tourne à plein régime me donne un sacré mal de crâne.

_Ça te changera de d'habitude, _pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. Aussitôt, le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et moi alors ? Les mots "vie privée" n'ont plus aucun sens à présent ! Mais toi, tu peux toujours garder tes pensées pour toi.

Hermione fulminait de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle. Pourquoi sa curiosité malsaine l'avait-elle mise dans une situation pareille ?...

\- Vas t'en.

La jeune fille regarda son ennemi sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pas une once d'agacement dans sa voix, ni de la colère, ce qui renforçait son incompréhension.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux me débrouiller sans toi.

\- Tu… en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu sais, si tu me promets de ne pas être toujours en train d'écouter mes pensées - jamais, ce serait le top -, je peux m'y faire.

Drago tressaillit, mais hocha la tête. Hermione lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Et comment voudrais-tu faire si tu n'as plus mon aide ? Tu veux organiser un casting ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de filles qui seraient capables de tuer pour être à ta place.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien, où sont-elle ? Montre-les-moi, parce que je n'en vois aucune.

\- Vas t'en, Granger. Tu pollues mon air.

Il fit mine de plisser le nez, comme s'il sentait une odeur désagréable. La jeune fille ramena ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, exposant volontairement sa gorge. Son ennemi se figea avant de déglutir. Voyant le regard animal, presque envieux, du Serpentard fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle repositionna sa crinière de sorte à ne plus s'exposer autant face au vampire avant de se poster devant lui. Leurs souffles se mêlaient presque, mais la jeune fille fit abstraction de l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait toute chose, et soupçonna Malefoy d'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Tu as besoin de moi, pourquoi ça te tue de l'avouer ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec assurance, sans donner l'impression d'être perturbée. Pourtant, le fixer sans détourner le regard lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et elle était surprise de ne toujours pas avoir flanché.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un comme toi, cracha Drago.

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Hermione recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas changé, finalement. Il avait toujours autant de préjugés envers les nés-moldus. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et se sentit déçue. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de différent, de meilleur. La Gryffondor hocha mollement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris, puis elle lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre les escaliers, elle sentit deux mains puissantes l'attirer contre un torse bien trop fin. Avant d'avoir pu pousser le moindre cri de surprise, deux canines lui transpercèrent la chair. Hermione se retint au bras pâle qui la soutenait sous sa poitrine. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour offrir au vampire un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Ce dernier répondit par un grognement d'approbation en resserrant sa prise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se détacha à contrecoeur et lécha la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Les deux petits trous se résorbèrent aussitôt. Drago resta un instant interdit pendant que la jeune fille palpait l'endroit de la morsure.

\- Comment as-tu su ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est venu naturellement, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et voulut le sermonner pour l'avoir "attaquée", mais elle se sentait trop faible pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas eu la main leste sur la quantité de sang qu'il avait pris. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle tangua et se rattrapa sur lui. Il était à présent fort comme un roc. À chaque fois qu'il buvait du sang, il semblait plus fort.

\- Désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et la raccompagna jusque devant le tableau de la grosse dame, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne. La plupart des élèves étaient à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs salles communes.

\- Merci… Encore une fois, dit-il, incertain, avant de la laisser seule.

Hermione eut un faible sourire et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme toujours, cette pièce transpirait la bonne humeur. Outre son aspect chaleureux avec les couleurs chaudes de sa maison, il y régnait un sentiment familial. Les conversations, les rires et les cris de joie, de colère et d'exaspérations composaient son foyer. Pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu être ailleurs. Elle aperçut ses amis dans un coin de la pièce, mais elle se sentait bien trop fatiguée pour pouvoir tenir une conversation sensée. Elle se coucha donc de bonne heure tout en se sentant mal à l'aise à propos de beaucoup de choses. Ron pensait qu'elle fricotait avec Malefoy, Lavande racontait à tout le monde qu'elle sortait avec lui en cachette, et puis Malefoy était un vampire ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. C'était tellement inattendu ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Si Rogue ne lui avait pas permis de l'aider, elle n'aurait jamais su que le Serpentard était devenu un suceur de sang. Certaines pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Rogue savait des choses ! Rogue devait avoir des réponses. La jeune fille s'endormit tout en se jurant d'aller quémander des informations à son professeur.

oOo

Drago n'avait pas perdu une miette des réflexions de son ennemie, et il sentit bouillir en lui une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se retourna dans son lit une fois de plus tout en ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il renonça et se leva. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise d'un grand couturier sorcier et se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue non loin d'ici. Heureusement il n'y rencontra pas le concierge, il y avait peu de chance d'ailleurs. Rusard traînait plus souvent du côté de la tour des Gryffondors. Après tout, ces imbéciles ne savaient rien faire d'autre que se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Une image d'Hermione Granger s'imposa à son esprit, mais il la chassa le plus rapidement possible.

\- Eh bien, Drago. As-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

Le Serpentard observa son parrain avec appréhension. Rogue était assis sur la chaise derrière son bureau et fixait d'un air absent la cheminée qui éclairait à elle seule la pièce. Cette dernière n'était pas bien grande et froide, tant par ses couleurs fades de gris, de noir et de vert que par son atmosphère. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise et prit soin de ne pas regarder les bocaux remplis de produits étranges plongés dans une sorte de gélatine.

\- J'entends les pensées de Granger. Et je pense que ça se passe depuis qu'elle m'a donné son sang, avoua-t-il d'une traite.

\- Mes condoléances.

Le professeur prit sa plume et un parchemin.

\- J'ai trouvé un vampire.

Drago sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. De la peur ? De l'excitation ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Où dois-je le rencontrer ?

\- Ils viendront ici. La directrice y a consenti, le calma-t-il.

\- Ils sont plusieurs ? s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Un couple. Ils ont assuré qu'ils t'aideraient, pour la sécurité des élèves. Je pense que tu vas beaucoup apprendre d'eux.

\- Quand viendront-ils ?

\- Je vais leur demander de venir demain soir. Libre à toi d'amener Miss Granger ou non.

Drago hocha mollement la tête avant de retourner dans son dortoir d'un air pensif.


End file.
